The present invention relates generally to that class of tools which are used to measure and lay out flat panelings such as wallboard, sheetrock, and the like; and, more particularly to a new and useful improvement in adjustable plane geometry measuring devices.
As is well known to those tradesmen who work with planar materials such as wallboard, sheetrock, plywood and other large flat surfaces which must be specially cut or configured for installation, it is customary to make several tedious and oftentimes redundant measurements before a piece is measured, cut and placed into its proper position. Generally, measurements are first taken with a carpenter's tape or measuring device and then transcribed to a work piece after assuring that the proper indices have been obtained. In addition to the measuring tape, other tools are usually employed including the square and some form of marking medium such as pencil, chalk or a line scribber. Frequently, a large surface or involved measurement may require the assistance of an apprentice or other helper.
After the area to be covered has been measured, indices placed on the work piece, and measurements transferred thereto (layout), only the task of cutting and placing the work piece in its proposed position remains. These latter tasks rarely require the efforts of a skilled tradesman. Therefore it is readily seen, that the measuring and layout tasks are by far the more intricate, require more time, and oftentimes involve more people than does the physical act of fabrication, i.e. assembly.
Such difficulties in measuring and layout not only plague the carpenter, a part of whose work has been described in the foregoing, but other workers such as roofers, electricians, stone masons and drillers. All of these tradesmen, at various times in their occupations, require means for rapidly and economically sizing and laying out flat surface areas. Somtimes they are concerned with determining the geometry of a flat surface area relative to a known index; while at other times, knowing the geometry, they may wish to locate a reference point or smaller areas (cut-outs) somewhere within the bounds of that geometry.
It would seem then, that important advantages might be obtained employing the concept of a light, easily managed and simple tool which could be used to both measure and directly lay out the necessary geometries on planar materials.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a tool for measurement and layout of planar surfaces which would embody measuring and layout concepts obtainable conventionally only through the use of a plurality of tools.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple tool which will relieve the user from the requirement of making numerous and exacting measurements.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool which can be easily handled by a single person.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tool which can be operated rapidly and with no sacrifice of accuracy.
The objects and advantages of this invention, havng been set forth in part herein, shall become obvious from this reading, or may be learned by practice with the invention.